Existence (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Existence is primordial being which formed when allverse was created. Existence by name implies embodiment of Allverse and same time be absolutely everything in one. In begining she created sister of fate to watch and monitoring allverse functions and be company to hers. She also gives sister to their own consept what they liked most like Clotho magic and supernatural, Lahkesis got science and machinery and Atropos gotted life and death. Everything was happy and fine, Existence and sisters created new worlds and added them to library and watched how worlds grow and evolve. But this happines ended when Darkness formed himself to library and started cause havoc. Darkness easily defeat sister of fate and challenged Existence to figth for allverse fate. Battle was fierce and almost whole allverse crumbled along side. But in end Existence manages damage Darkness so much, that Darkness couldn`t form himself back in humanoid from around his core, instead just melt to black mist around his core. Darkness quickly escape back to lower dimensional worlds to recover himself for new attack. Existence howewer asked from hers creator Engineer for help for Darkness problem. Engineer gives Existence parrot cage and told it actually 7 dimensional cage which could hold even Existence physical form inside it. Existence then heals sister of fate and told them that Darkness core much be locked there. After that Existence herself fixed all damage what has caused to allverse, when she was fighted with Darkness and goes herself recovery coma to heal herself and keep allverse balanced. Nowdays million years later she is still hers recovery coma and Darkness has again begins his own plan to destroy everything. Story Blogs Begining Saga: ''Allverse Chronicles How everything begin'' | ''Allverse Chronicles Darkness rise and fall'' | What really happened at the begining. Meyers version '| '``Tree god incident in Allverse '| ' Heaven and Hell Chronicles: ''Heaven Chronicles begining!'' Endgame Saga: ''' ''Tears of Existence ''| Endgame | ' Paradox, wut the fu..... '''Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Strange power awekening inside Carl, possible salvation? Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: '''Welcome to tournament of science and magic Saga: Tournament begins | ''Round 1 ''| ''Round 2 ''| ''Round 3 ''| ''Round 4 ''| ''Round 5 ''| ''Round 6 ''| ''Round 7 ''|''' Appearance and Personality Existence physical form appears as thirdy years old woman with dressed black white dress, with blue eyes and long green hair, with white heels. When Existence is her recovery coma, she appears to heroes as form of white light ball and gives hints about Darkness. Existence has caring personality and wants his children, which she prefers all beings in allverse to grow and surpass themselves to grow even further. She is normally laid back and watches situations as spectator and takes action when it needed. Hers favorite thing is go different worlds to observe them and give advices to habitants of worlds. She can`t howewer witstand those who want harm or destroy creation someway and want`s those to get their punishmed at any cost. Even curently she is recovery coma, from last battle with Darkness, she goes in hers light ball form around allverse multiverses, universes and worlds to warn about Darkness and prepares them for great battle what is become. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Lawfull good '''Date of Birth: At begining of Allverse Birthplace: '''No one know '''Weight: Varies, but human form 45 kg Height: Varies, but human form 170 cm Likes: '''To see his children grow and surpass themselves '''Dislikes: '''Everything evil and chaos '''Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Green Hobbies: '''Creating worlds and test his children, that they could surpass themself '''Values: '''Balance and harmony '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single Creator: Creator of Multiverses Status: Alive, recovery coma, later awakened Affiliation: Allverse Themes: Existence`s theme Existence waking up/Existence precence theme! Existence and Darkness before fighting/Their precense begins shake Allverse Existence versus Darkness/Fate of whole world Carl fused with Existence/Ligth of Hope theme!/Heroes last stand against Darkness!!! Powers and abilities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:''' '''Low 1-C Name: Existence, she prefer to be called Maria when she is human form, Mother by some demiurges Origin: 'Tales of nephilim '''Gender: '''Genderless, appaears as female '''Age: '''Long before consept of time '''Classification: '''Supreme deity of Allverse '''Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Cosmic Awareness, Photokinesis (Type 3), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level), Telekinesis (Type 2) Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Type 4), Reality Warping (Similar as Mentifery as being who has purest form of this ability), Immortality (Type 5 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Higher-Dimensional Existence (to 6 dimensional level), Avatar Creation (Existence don`t have physical form, she can manifest physical body to interact others), Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Large Size (Type 10. Existence true size is so big, that she can hold 6th dimensional construct in hers hands like flower), Dimensional Travel (Existence can travel around Allverse and even beyond it), Shapeshifting (ideal tranformation), Creation (can create anything to 6 dimensional level), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Begining Light Manipulation, Gift of life by light (Type 3) and Life manipulation (with this Existence has creted life, example sisters of fates), Abstract Existence (Type 2), Allverse Lordship (Type 2, Existence controls everything inside of Allverse), Non-Corporeal (As being conceptual being), Non-Physical Interaction, Aspect Aura (Explosive and Charismatic. Existence aura can spread hers aspect around her), Soul Manipulation and Immunity (Existence has given this power to hers many childrens to create colourfull life to lower multiverses and Existence don`t have herself soul, so she is immune to souls manipulation), Probability Manipulation (Existence could manipulate probality for his favor), Order Manipulation (Type 3, Existence holds and keeps whole Allverse in order), Existence Erasure (Being creator of life, Existence can erase beings and even concepts from Allverse if wanted to), Power Nullification (Via conceptual manipualtion), Sealing and BFR (Existence could create another 6 dimensional construct and seal others in it), Resistance (to reality warping, energy-, matter-, causality-, space-time and conceptual manipulations, existence erasure) [[Attack Potency|'''Attack Potency]]': Low Complex Multiverse level, '(Existence is embodiment Allverse which is 6 dimensional construct. Manage to beat Darkness and after that healed sister of fates and fixed Allverse from the damage of her and Darkness' fight.) '''Speed: Immeasurable, '(Existence can move over linear time) [[Lifting Strength|'''Lifting Strength]]: Immeasurable, [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Low Complex Multiversal, '(Beated and shattered Darkness by his own fists.) [[Durability|'Durability]]: Low Complex Multiversal, ('Only Darkness has manage to hurt her.) [[Stamina|'Stamina]]: Irrelevant, '(Fighted with Darkness, then healed sister of fates and lastly fixed whole allverse , before she had to go recovery coma.) [[Range|'Range]]: 'Low Complex Multiverse Level, (Existence can freely manipulate 6 six dimensional contruct Allverse if wnated to) '''Standart equipment: ' *Nothing notable [[Intelligence|'''Intelligence]]: Nigh Omniscience, (Existense knows almost everything what happens in Allverse.) Weaknesses: * Engineer`s created 7 dimensional cage, that could even trap Existence physical body. * Possibly same dimensional lock, which negates most of Darkness powers. Note: * Ready, but there migth be changes in future... Notable attacks and Techniques *'Sword of ligth: '''Existence creates sword or swords from herself ligth, to slice and defend her creation. *'Aura of hope: Existance spreads hers aura around her surrounding and it begins fix, heal, giving hope or else what is connect his aspect to anone who comes contact it. At full power hers aura can fix whole Allverse (6 dimensional structure) *'Now, now, don`t figth back: '''With hers consceptual manipulation Existence can nullificate others power and abilities. *'Motherly Rage: '''Attack where Existence focus all hers power to hers aura first, so she can get close to hers opponent. Then she form dagger, which is impuedent most hers power and plunges to hers opponent. This causes hers opponent usually shatter by firstly forming cracks around body and lastly shatter to pieces (as Darkness case) or completely destroyed. It was stated by Engineer that this attack could erase beings, souls, reality, space-time and even concepts. Other '''Notable victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches:do Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 1 Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Lawful Good Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Genderless Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Life Users Category:Order Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Death Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Probability Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Gods Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Astral Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Nephilim Story Category:Legend of Terra Category:Sonnys journey Category:Embodiment